


Day At the Beach

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Public Sex, RPF, Sex on the Beach, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck!  Zack!”  He squawked indignantly, bring his hands up to grab at Zack’s arms, though they just ended up fluttering around, searching in vain for a less wet spot.  “Couldn’t you have at least dried off a little first?  And you’re cold!”  A not so typical day on the beach with Avenged Sevenfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t really dabbled in exhibitionism yet, so that’s exciting. :p

It was warm and sunny, as it often was in Southern California. April, but still the temperature was holding steady in the mid-seventies. All of the college brats had left after spring break, and the beach was quiet. Not abandoned. Never Huntington Beach. But it was mid-afternoon on a Wednesday. Most poor shmuks were working.

Synyster Gates however, was not some poor shmuk. He was a fucking rock star. And he and his band mates deserved some time off, soaking up the warmth of the sun and running around like kids.

They were all in trunks and sandals, even Zacky forgoing a shirt to play in the rolling waves. Brian watched him for a moment from his beach towel, lounging, tattoos on display and sunglasses in place. This was his paradise.

He shifted his focus to watch Jimmy, Matt and Johnny. They’d started out playing catch with the football Matt had brought along, but the game had clearly digressed to ‘Don’t Let Johnny Touch the Ball’. By the looks of things, Johnny was losing.

Brian laughed, watching the short bassist jump at Jimmy, arms flailing as he tried to grab the ball. Jimmy just held it up over his head, clearly taunting before throwing it over to Matt and Johnny raced towards him to repeat the process.

Caught up as he was with watching the other three, he didn’t notice Zack emerge from the waves and wander back over until he had a lap full of chilly, wet rhythm guitarist.

“Fuck! Zack!” He squawked indignantly, bring his hands up to grab at Zack’s arms, though they just ended up fluttering around, searching in vain for a less wet spot. “Couldn’t you have at least dried off a little first? And you’re cold!” He rubbed at the other guitarist’s arms, giving up on keeping dry.

Zack just grinned, leaning back against Brian, wriggling around a little until he was settled snugly in the V of the lead guitarist’s legs. “I’m not that cold. You’re just warmed up from the sun.” He leaned back a little more, glancing back with an impish grin on his full lips. “Warm me up!”

Brian sighed, long suffering. Zack was at least partially right. He wasn’t that cold. But after sitting in the sunshine for over an hour, he was quite a bit warmer. He gave in with a grumble, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man, tugging him back flush against his own chest, fighting off a shiver. He let his hands rub lazily where they landed, working to wipe away the clinging water and massage some extra warmth into Zack’s skin.

With a hum, he relaxed into Brian’s arms, eyelids going heavy and half lidded. It had been an utterly spectacular day. Quiet morning, slow afternoon. Then the rest of the day at the beach in the sun and surf. Just one other thing would make it perfect.

He shifted his hips stealthily, pressing back a little. Then a little more. Ever so subtly until he could grind back against Brian. He grinned wide at the noise he got. A little surprised huff of a sound.

“Zack… what are you doing?”

“Getting warm.” Zack’s voice was utterly innocent. His hips kept moving.

“I am warming you up.” Brian rubbed a little harder at his side to illustrate.

“You could do it faster it you rubbed somewhere else.”

Brian went still for a moment, eyes gone sightless, staring at some far off, nonexistent point before he snapped out of it, practically squinting suspiciously at the smaller man in his arms. “Who are you and what have you done with Zachary Baker?”

Zack laughed, squirming in place a little, already missing the movement of strong, warm hands over his skin. “Whaaaat?” He drew out the word, playful, looking back with mischievous green eyes.

“You want me to stick a hand down your pants on the beach? _You_? The guy who won’t go without a shirt half the time? Exactly how long have you been hiding the exhibitionist streak?” Despite his words, he began moving his hands once more, very slowly shifting their path downwards.

With a huff, the rhythm guitarist settled back once more, letting his knees fall open, silently encouraging. He flushed, but didn’t back down. “I don’t want my dick out in front of everyone. But.. I have an extra towel.”

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle, his hands playing over Zack’s belly, drifting to trace over the masks inked there. “Yeah? You really want me to get you off right here on the sand? You think you can be quiet? Stay _still_?”

Leaning over a little, Zack snagged his towel, dragging it over to drape it across his legs and hips, easily covering himself, his spread knees creating a hidden hollow of sorts. Perfect. “Yes.” He all but hissed the word, tipping his head back against Brian’s shoulder once he was back in place. “I can. And I’ll suck you off when we get back to whoever’s house. But I’m dying for it _now_.”

He rolled his eyes expressively, though the smaller man couldn’t see it. “Bitch, bitch, bitch. You’re not usually this impatient.” Brian slipped a hand inwards, pressing the heel against Zack’s crotch, finding him well past half hard already, his eye brows going up.

Zack groaned softly, carefully quiet, his eyelids fluttering shut. “Come on, Bri, please..”

As if he could deny such a sweet request. Shifting, Brian settled both of his arms around the other guitarist; one curled securely around his middle, the other smoothly shifting his swimming trunks out of the way just enough to free his cock. He palmed it with a little satisfied sound, strong fingers wrapping around the length.

“Look at you. Fuckin’ wanting it on the beach.” He pressed his lips lightly to Zack’s ear, speaking quietly. “So pretty, Zacky-boy.”

Biting his plush lower lip, Zack squirmed as much as he dared, just a tiny shimmy of his hips in Brian’s lap, turning his head to use the other man’s neck to help muffle the sounds he couldn’t completely hold back. He kept his voice soft, breathy, not quite a whisper.

“I’m so fucking horny…”

Brian closed his own eyes for a moment, tightening his fingers briefly, then stroking. He moved his hand as fast as he could in the position, using smooth rolls of his wrist. He couldn’t move his arm and he couldn’t lengthen the motions much, lest his fingers bump against the towel and give away the movement. But judging by Zack’s sharp gasp, it was enough.

Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Zack hissed, fighting his own body. He dearly wanted to buck up into the hand on him, feel it stroke hard and fast, sprawl out and whine. But sexy as it was to feel dangerous in a public place, he’d be mortified if they were actually caught.

It just served to push him along faster. Not just the naughtiness of the situation, but keeping his body so in check, muscles already tense from keeping still, straining; it had him on edge much faster than usual, cock throbbing demandingly with each stroke, his lips falling open.

He could feel how tense Zack was, the press of his parted lips against his skin, and despite his previous taunting, he was impressed. He didn’t think the rhythm guitarist would be able to do it, take what Brian dealt and not give them away.

He could tell that it wouldn’t take long. Zack didn’t give him any warning, but he felt him go utterly still, then a string of soft gasps and he was coming over Brian’s fist, one arm curling back to cling tightly to the larger man, fingers grasping at any material they could. Brian stroked him through it, risking slightly longer movements, dipping his head to muffle a groan against Zack’s shoulder.

He went boneless once the most intense waves of his orgasm had faded, panting against Brian’s neck, unable to keep from shaking slightly. He felt wrung out, even more so than usual. Apparently fighting your own body was tiring. With a slow, deep breath, Zack nuzzled his nose against the other man’s throat, allowing a small, lazy smile to form.

“Mmmm…”

Brian chuckled, lifting his head to press a kiss to Zack’s temple, tucking him away and wiping his hand on the towel before wrapping both arms around him, holding close. “Better?”

“So much better.” Zack laughed.

“Good. And when we get back, you ca-“

He was cut off by a spray of sand and Jimmy landing before the two of them. Both blinked, nonplused.

“Is this one of your usual shows of grace, or did the midget finally chew through your Achilles tendons?” Brian kept his voice deadpan.

Jimmy just beamed at them, settling where he lay, clearly done with the keep-away game. “I think Matt’s gonna drown him.”

They all looked out and Matt was indeed carrying a mostly upside down Johnny into the surf.

Zack snorted. “He’s on his own. No way am I getting up right now.”

Jimmy grinned again, opening his mouth to speak. Before getting a good look at Zack and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “You didn’t.”

The rhythm guitarist just grinned, cheeks going pink.

Brian’s silence was damning enough.

“You fuckers!” Jimmy pointed an accusatory finger at them, though he was laughing. “Sitting here having all the fun.” He slid his eyes to Brian, speculative.

“Whoa, whoa. Uh uh. I _know_ you can’t keep quiet. You’d have the fucking cops after us.”

Jimmy’s expression suddenly went angelically innocent, though he couldn’t keep the mischievous, plotting shine from his blue eyes. Before he could answer, they were all distracted once more by a shriek, looking over just in time to see Johnny’s head pop up from the water, clearly thoroughly drenched. Matt was already jogging towards them, laughing as the bassist began dragging himself from the water to give chase.

They couldn’t help but stare, bracing themselves against the inevitable onslaught as Johnny let out a battle cry.

“Aw, shit.” Brian tightened his arms. “Incoming!”


End file.
